Sleepless In Las Angeles
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Kether Harding & Sandy can't sleep so they begin to IM each other. Little do they know what a crazy night that will bring! KethxSand oneshot! R&R!


**A/N: **Okay… It seems like it's been a while since I've made a decent Kether/Sandy oneshot so I decided to write this at… 3 AM because I CAN'T SLEEP! So here ya go people, just a stupid Keth/Sand oneshot. Please review but if it's bad? Then you'll make me ROFLMAO for the fourth time tonight.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro or Yahoo Instant Message. And I don't own 'Sleepless In Seattle'. (The title of this story is a parody of the title of that movie.) (I told you incase you were a total idiot.) (And it's very possible you might be.) (JK.) (ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! ON WITH THE STORY!)

**Sleepless In Las Angeles _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

Sandy Veronica Sanchez tossed & turned in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. "I knew I shouldn't have had so many damn cups of cappuccino when me & Pashmina watched that stupid movie!" she muttered.

Little did she know that Kether Harding was in his room staring at his Green Day poster, having the same problem she was. "DAMNIT!" he said, "Why the hell did I drink so much Dr. Pepper?"

Sandy slowly got out of bed & crept down the hall to her living room & turned on her computer.

As Kether was on his laptop he answered a few E-mails from Stan & updated his MySpace profile out of sheer boredom. His IM account popped up & he noticed Sandy was on.

Sandy had been listening to some slow relaxing music on her computer when someone IMed her. She was about to shriek so she clamped her hand over her mouth, fell out her chair, jerking the headphones out of the computer speakers causing the music to blare out into her house & when she fell she practically shrieked again, attempting to stifle it & grabbed onto her desk to try to sustain from being injured but only knocked a pair of scissors off of the desk, causing them to hit the metal fruit bowl, sounding it like a gong.

She ran to turn off the music & then looked around to see if anyone had woken up. She was lucky. No one had. She checked the IM box. Here's what it said.

'**luv? What r u doing up at 3 AM?'**

'_KETHER!' _she yelled (well really said since she didn't want to wake anyone up.) & typed, _'WHAT THE HELL R U DOING UP AT 3 AM?'_

'**Can't sleep.'**

'_Well that's what you get for drinking too much soda now isn't it?'_

'**What… how…' **Kether decided to throw in a 'luv' for special effects **'luv?'**

Sandy almost burst out laughing.

'Stan has talked about u 1 2 many times' 

'**WHAT?'**

'_JK. Chill out. I was just joking! I knew cause why would 'The Great Kether Harding' drink anything but sodapop?'_

'**Ur very aggrav8ing, u know that, right?'**

'D-UH!' Sandy typed, 'But not as aggrav8ing as u.' 

'**y am I aggrav8ing? WHAT DID I DO?'**

Sandy tried desperately to stifle her laughter & to stay mad at Kether. But it was next to impossible for her to ever stay mad at Kether. Wait… what did she just say? I mean think. UHH! She wasn't thinking straight! Kether made her need SOS! Just about that time the song SOS by Rihanna blared out over both teens computer speakers.

They both blushed furiously & tried to push the idea of Stan sending them both the song out of their mind.

'_ur aggrav8ting because when you IMed me & I shrieked & fell out of my chair & turned my fruit bowl into a frickin' gong!' _at first when Sandy typed it, it seemed serious. But then it seemed so… so… so… stupid! So she burst out into a mad fit of giggles.

'**lol. Ur not mad, r u?'**

'_N-no!' _Sandy could barely type she was laughing so hard.

Kether began laughing too. He didn't know why though. But he fell out of his chair & rolled over, grabbing his Green Day pillow & putting his pillow over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. But his brother Mike walked in, turned on the light, & saw him rolling on the floor with the Green Day pillow over his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Are you… making out with the Green Day pillow?" Mike asked him.

Kether lowered it slight… "N-no!" he managed to say before bursting into a fit of laughter again & grabbed the pillow.

"Well keep it down in here!" Mike said, "If you want to have sex with the pillow, keep it down! I can hear you all the way in my room!" He then slammed the door.

Kether turned the light off so his step-mom, Claudia, wouldn't see it. He stared at the door trying to believe what had just happened. But then he started ROFLMAO-ing again.

"**U'll NEVER guess what just happened!' **

'Wat?' 

'I started laughing & rolling on my floor so I grabbed my Green Day pillow & put it over my mouth to try & muffle the laughter so then Mike comes in & is like 'R u making out with the pillow?' & I said 'no' & he's like 'Well if u want to have sex with the pillow, keep it down! I can hear u in my room!'

Sandy burst out laughing. See why she couldn't stay mad at Kether? She totally loved this guy to death! That was…. Not serious? Right?

All of a sudden Rihanna's SOS started blaring out of the speakers again.

'U-u have a Green Day pillow?' 'well… there's a story behind the pillow FYI!' 

Sandy started laughing out loud again. _'oh really? Then what is it?'_

'u know Amanda the school slut, right?' 'Ya, y?' 

'Well her aunt, Laura, is dating Gerard Way who is good friends with Billie Joe Armstrong. So then Amanda started dating Billie, so one day she'd dragged him, her aunt Laura, & Gerard over my house (I don't remember y anymore.) & I said something about Laura & Gerard screwing & so he threw a Green Day pillow at me & just forgot it was still on my bed when he left & I still have it.'

Sandy laughed. _'That is so TYPICAL of u!'_

'Th-HEY!' 

'_lol.' _Sandy typed, _'ur making me laugh.'_

'well that's good, isn't it, luv?'

SOS blasted out of their stereos AGAIN!

Kether who had about had it, screamed in frustration!

"**DUDE! THAT IS JUST PLAIN SICK!**" Mike yelled to Kether from his room. (**A/N: **Okay, this is rated PG-13 just because that was just plain raunchy!)

Kether began laughing & rolled out of his chair.

'_ur laughing, rn't u?'_

'yes.'

'_y?'_

'sos blasted out of my stereo & I screamed in frustration & Mike yelled, 'DUDE! THAT'S JUST PLAIN SICK!'.'

Sandy laughed again & rolled on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Stan asked her from the doorway.

"Uh… um…" Sandy couldn't answer she was laughing so hard.

"Wait….." Stan said, when he saw Kether's name on her IM box, "GROSS OUT! MY SISTER IS DATING MY BEST FRIEND! THAT IS JUST PLAIN DISGUSTING!

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE," Mrs. Sanchez said, "OR TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

Sandy would have laughed but Stan's comment sobered her up. "No, no, NO!" she said, "Stan, me & Kether are NOT dating!"

Stan scoffed. "Suuuuuuuuure Sandy!" he said, smirking, "Have fun with your boyfriend!"

Sandy blushed a deep shade of crimson & decided she should make Kether laugh.

'r u there?'

'_yeah. Guess wat just happened?'_

'wat?'

'_Stan comes out in the kitchen & he says 'what the hell r u doing out here?' & I couldn't answer I was laughing so hard… &… what was I even laughing at?'_

'no clue.'

That just made the two coughLOVESTRUCKcough teens laugh even harder.

'_anyway, then he said 'ewwwwwww! My'- never mind. It wasn't that funny.'_

'**wat? U must tell me now!'**

'_okay! My mom yelled first 'KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE, OR TAKE IT OUTSIDE!' butthenstansaidohgrossoutmysisterisdatingmybestfriendthat'sjustplaindisgusting&Isaidme&ketherrnotdating&hesaidsuuuuuuuuresandyhavefunwithyourboyfriend.' _Sandy typed quickly, extremely embarrassed.

Kether blushed when he finally deciphered Sandy's words.

'**well what the hell does Stan know? Nothing!'**

'_yeah right! Nothing!'_

Kether was silent for a few minutes until he typed, & don't ask why, **'r u still with Maxwell?' **& then wished he could rewind time & not type that.

Sandy was slightly surprised. _'no… we haven't gone out for a long time.'_

'**y did u break up with him?'**

'_he wasn't fun.'_

'**am I 'fun'?' **Kether couldn't help but tease her.

Sandy blushed. And I mean BLUSHED! She wished the could erase Kether's memory like a chalkboard & write something totally different.

'_maybe… I don't know… only one way to find out.'_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why did I write that?

'**I… uh… UHH! WHY DOES THIS STUPID SOS SONG KEEP COMING ON?'**

For once, Sandy was glad that SOS came on.

'_I don't know. It seems like someone wants us to… you know.'_

'**screw?' **Kether supplied UN-helpfully.

'_NO! GET TOGETHER YOU IDIOT!'_

But at Sandy's comment the started laughing at the ridiculous-ness of the whole night.

Sandy glanced at her clock, it was 5 AM! She couldn't believe she'd talked to Kether that long! It hardly seemed like any time at all.

'**I know u r but wat am I?'**

'_delinquent? Punk? Hot?' _Sandy felt her face turn a brilliant shade of red as soon as she pressed the send button.

'**u really think I'm hot, luv? Ur hot too!' **Kether blushed as bad as Sandy did when he hit the send button.

Stan walked in to get a can of soda (Don't ask why he's drinking soda at 5 AM or why the soda's in the living room, it just is!) at that time & saw Sandy blushing. "Okay, what did Kether say to you?" he asked. He read the screen & had a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally big grin on his face when he saw. "Oooh, la, la! You guys are in L-OVE!" he then typed a response to Kether. Here's what it said. _'U R THE HOTTEST GUY EVA!'_

"**STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"** Sandy shrieked, hitting her brother in the stomach really hard.

'**Thanx! Ur the hottest gurl eva!' **came Kether's response.

Sandy couldn't help but blush when she read that.

"_You _like him, don't you?" Stan smirked.

"NO!" Sandy said, "I do not like him!"

Stan smirked even more & then typed, _'I like u! Can we make out?'_

Sandy was so shocked words wouldn't come to her mouth.

'**cool, dude! I flip over u! (That meanz I like u btw.)'**

Meanwhile Kether was trying to wrestle the laptop out of Mike's hands, who was writing replies to Sandy, pretending it was from Kether.

'_yeah! I bet u r SO good at sex!'_

'**Oh i KNOW u r!'**

'_only 1 way 2 find out… tomorrow? Behind the school?'_

'**do u want handcuffs?'**

'_Do I eva!'_

"**STAN! OUT!"** Sandy shoved Stan out of the room.

"BUT MY SO-"

Sandy threw his soda at him & it exploded in his face.

"Not what I meant." He muttered, brushing his sopping we from Coca Cola hair out of his face & walked into his room.

'_**sorry, that was my brother.'**_ Sandy & Kether both typed at the same time & hit the send button at the same time.

They both started laughing. Once their laughter died down Sandy typed, _'do u really have a pair of handcuffs?'_

'**maybe.' **Kether replied sheepishly

'_Oh Kether.' _

**A/N: **TA-DAH! THERE YOU GO! OMG, I totally loved that! Anyway, please re-

Kether: The story isn't over yet!

Me: It isn't?

Kether: No.

Me: Oops. –gets chased my angry reviewer's yelling 'YOU WEREN'T GONNA FINISH THE FRICKIN' STORY?'- Sorry. Anyway, on with the rest of the story!

**Back to the story…**

_The next day…_

Sandy & Kether had IMed till they had to get dressed for school.

When Sandy arrived at school she saw Kether & waved. "Hi Kether." She said, feeling awkward after everything that happened in the crazy night she'd experienced last night.

"Hey Sandy." Kether said.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later?" Sandy asked, starting to turn & walk off.

"Yeah. See you later." Kether said.

Sandy started walking away.

"You're _really _going to let her walk away?" Mike asked.

"N-no." Kether said, & ran after her, "SANDY!"

Sandy turned around, her red hair whipping around behind her.

"What?" she asked.

Kether ran to her & kissed her, in front of the people who were staring at them, in front of Stan, in front of Mike, in front of Amanda, in front of the teachers, in front of the principal, & in front of everyone in the whole school.

"Still wanna do it behind the school?" Sandy asked breathlessly.

"Do I ever."

**A/N: **AND THAT'S THE ENDING!

Kether: No it's not.

Me: WHAT?

Kether: You forgot something.

Me: Oh yeah.

**Back To The Story…**

Then Sandy grabbed him by his tie & kissed him in front of all the same people who were still staring at them.

**A/N: **NOW IT IS SERIOUSLY THE ENDING! So what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing it, even though it is now 4:30 AM. So… REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
